Jade
Jade (specifically Jade Facet-WESXG Eperiment-J.A.D.E) is an Era 2 Jade and a member of the Crystal Gems who made his debut in "Opals Sappy Mission". He was originally a Homeworld Gem decoration used to increase the power of a gem weapon and he was placed in a sword that later fell off of its stand at Green Diamond's Court and the fall freed him. Appearance Jade has short watermelon looking hair that slightly cover up his eye visors. He has a very slim build and slim eyebrows. Jade also has a jade green shirt with a lime diamond base plate. He has jade green pants halfway covered up by his limb enhancers,that are slightly covered up by his front sided apron. The apron appears to have a star for the Crystal Gems. The apron also appears to be held up by a jade green belt. Under Jade's limb enhancers is his 4 lime green protection pads,the pads also keep Jade warm by a heating mode that lights up the pads.The pads really help by defense measures,because if he losses his limb enhancers he still has his pads underneath. Jade Is As tall as Garnet and Stevonnie and slightly taller than Pearl. Jade also has a tail that stretches up from his back side,and a glowing pyramid that acts like a pocket dimension so jade can put his items inside and then later take them out. Personality History Abilities Skills: Natural Abilities: Fusion,Shapeshifting,Bubbling,and Summoning A Weapon. Unique Abilities: Gem Copy Ability,Multi-Copy,Synth Slice, and Recharge. The Gem Copy ability is used by Era 2 jade's only and is used to copy their form into a hologram or more holograms and unfortunately they cannot use their Multi-copy on their holograms ,but the original gem can it could also blow the disguise. Multi-Copy is utilized only by Era 2 jade's an are used to copy a gems move set or skills. Synth slash is used by jade's and Jade alike to do an upper cut move The Recharge ability is used by electrical gems like jades when their powers are drained they get tired and have to recharge inside electrical objects. Additional Tools: A few of Jade's tools include a paintbrush,pen,pyramid,and limb enhancers . The paint brush has the ability to paint and create anything he so imagines ,but he can create only to a certain extent. Jade cannot paint weapons ,but could create obstacles and distractions to use against an enemy. The Ink Pen has the same sort of effect with more of a capacity to imagine and create more advanced thoughts like to ability to create weapons but only one at a time.This power also drains his energy so he has to recharge. The Pyramid he utilizes was stolen from Desert Glasse's Court.The Pyramid is used as a pocket dimension and can store item and such for Jade to use them later. Limb Enhancers were used on Homeworld to give a weak gem more strength and were used a lot on gems like Pearls,Jades, and Peridots to give them a plethora of options in case of a out break of war or a big fight. Some of the abilities of Limb enhancers are flying,freeze,destabilize,energy blast,screen,tractor beam to pick up objects, and a diamond communicator. In order to charge the plasma cannon, the other four fingers must be locked in cardinal directions, while the fifth finger is in the palm position. Paint.png|Jade's Multitask Paint Brush|linktext=Jade's paint brush used to create objects to distact or trap an enimy animation-pen-clipart.gif|Jade's Ink Pen Pyramid.png|Jade's Pyramid |linktext=Jade utilizes this pyramid as a pocket dimension and he stores all of his items and gem bubbles. Limb Enhancers.png|Limb Enhancers |linktext=Limb Enhancers were crafted to fit Era 2 gems that serve no powers or purpose ,Like Jade as he was made as decoration Relationships (Steven): Jade has a very healthy relationship with Steven '' (Connie): (''Rudy): '' ''(Pearl): (Peridot): (Lapis): '' ''(Garnet): (Amethyst): (Jasper): Jade's Purpose Era 1 Jade's are used to enhance tools and weapons and could even be used to increase to power of a gem. Era 2 Jades' purposes on Homeworld are to be poofed and placed in an abject as a decoration forever.However there have only been 8 reports of a jade being made. Our Jade is a good fighter and his power level ranks up to that's of a (Topaz Soldier) Trivia * Jade's purpose is based off of facts from here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jade * Gemstone